Loving Death
by AMMC
Summary: 50 sentences about Death the Kid and Shinigami, and the many aspects and questions over the relationship of father and son, as well as simply themselves.


Loving Death

50 sentences about Death the Kid and Shinigami, and the many aspects (and questions) over the relationship of father and son, as well as simply themselves.

**Warning!** Contains spoilers up to chapter 73 in the manga. This is all based on the manga universe.

--------[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]--------

**01. Stroll**

Walking around pleasantly was just something Shinigami didn't do, yet he found himself taking Kid everwhere quite often when he was just a boy.

**02. Judge**

He was Death, the one who collected the souls of the dead and the one who decided who lived and who died, all for the sake of balance--and yet, when he looked to his son, growing up and doing his job better then he could hope to do in his state, Shinigami wondered if that was an appropriate description of himself anymore.

**03. Scholar**

Kid had always prided himself in his knowledge in history, but if ever asked as to _how_ he knew what he did, he would simply say that he just heard it somewhere, refusing to admit that it was because he would always ask his father to tell him stories of times past when he couldn't sleep at night.

**04. Cute**

"Father, for the last time, _these stripes are not cute!_"

**05. Time**

Shinigami had been around since the very beginning, but he suddenly found a whole new meaning to time when Kid came into his world.

**06. Empty**

Kid watched his father with great intent one morning, (shamefully) curious like the rest of his peers--was there really anything behind that mask at all?

**07. Flight**

Shinigami would look through his mirror many, many times to watch Kid when he was off on a mission, and, whilst he was being a bit overprotective or concerned, as Spirit would say (the hypocrite), part of him was slightly envious of how his son could go across the sky with no limits when he was stuck here.

**08. Art**

Kid would always wonder as to what the hell he was thinking when he drew those awful asymmetrical pictures as a child--but then he would recall how proud his father was back then, and would forgive his younger, foolish self.

**09. Innocence**

Shinigami was, quite frankly, an overprotective parent in his own sense--there are many things he hasn't told his naive and oblivious son.

**10. Argument**

Spirit would often look on in slight fear when ever he saw the two fighting with one another, all because Shinigami's reverted back to his old style of tone, Kid's refusing to back down, and they're both speaking in a language so very different to his own.

**11. Responsibilities**

Being a demi-god in his own right, Kid had a lot of responsibilities--but it's only now, trapped in a book being told that he's some _fragment_ of his _father_, that he comes to question just how much is expected of him.

**12. Social**

Shinigami was grateful that Kid had friends now, sure, but he couldn't help but wish that the boy had kept to himself a bit more--he couldn't bear to think of what Kid would be like when they all passed on without him.

**13. Health**

Similar to how they could actually die whilst being the commanders of death, shinigami could also get sick--as poor Kid found out when he'd stayed outside too long in the pouring rain trying to remember how to get to Shibusen ("Father, I'm fi--_achoo!_")

**14. Language**

Neither liked to mention it much, but they were both rather fluent in all languages--death came to all, no matter how they spoke.

**15. Hope**

He's a being that exists to ensure the death of others, and yet he still has his own hopes and dreams for the future--perhaps that in itself, Kid thinks, is what still makes him a child.

**16. Possible**

Shinigami took great pride in his school, his town, his _home_, for a great many reasons--one of them was simply to tell the world that he had done it all, against the odds.

**17. Broken**

He knows Kid is strong, and will survive, but his cynical side keeps wondering just how hard he's going to have to work to put his son back together after the trauma he's undoubtedly endured.

**18. Care**

It wasn't that Kid didn't _care_, it's just he didn't really know how best to show it most of the time (so long as there was no symmetry involved).

**19. Energy**

The wavelength of a person was normally a good indication of what they were like deep down, but it still surprised Shinigami how much energy his quiet, normally thoughtful son actually had hidden within him.

**20. Potential**

He was just a boy, a _child_, yet those three stripes in his hair (only half-way around, Shinigami would always need to remind himself) were proof of just how much stronger his son would become.

**21. Normal**

When he had first found out about Shinigami having a son, Spirit was sure that he was to be anything but normal--and with Kid's strange fixation on symmetry, and how he generally acted, he knew he was right.

**22. Chop**

Oh, sure, Kid _could_ do the Shinigami Chop if he wanted to--it's just funnier to watch his father do it, is all (not that he'd ever admit it aloud).

**23. Reclaim**

The reason Kid had been 'born' was so Shinigami could once again have a stronger influence over the world--and it was this that shamed Shinigami more than anything, and made him feel so guilty whenever his son looked up to him in earnest and with complete and utter faith.

**24. Echo**

When he was younger, Kid would often repeat things he heard to his father, leaving Shinigami absolutely shocked at some of the words he was using and thereby snapping at his staff that for goodness sake there was _a child present_ and that they should _watch their mouth_!

**25. Chide**

Liz could only stare when she saw her new meister actually _scold_ his own father for taking a cookie just before dinner, whilst Patti just laughed at the hilarious role reversal.

**26. Ego**

It didn't matter how often he said he didn't care, or that it was something simply expected of him, to Shinigami (and everyone else, he was sure) it was obvious just how much Kid liked to be told of just how powerful he is.

**27. Support**

Jealousy was something Shinigami had never experienced before in his life--until he saw how much Kid relied on his weapons and how they, in turn, relied on him.

**28. Order**

Just how do you tell someone that their confusing desire for everything to be balanced is because they're a form of insanity itself?

**29. Storm**

It didn't matter if to him if Kid didn't admit to being scared of lightning and thunder, so long as he could make sure he was home to hold his son and tell him that it would be over soon.

**30. Grade**

It was his duty to call in the parents of any weapon or meister if they weren't doing well in class, but Shinigami wasn't sure how to deal with the situation when it was _his_ son who was failing all the assignments and tests given by the teachers.

**31. Colour**

His hair was black and white, his clothes were black and white, and generally all his accessories were black and white, so why Kid has such bright gold eyes was a mystery to Shinigami.

**32. Hospital**

Shinigami didn't like hospitals in general, but he found himself hating them whenever Kid was sent there, unconscious and within inches of death.

**33. Liar**

He had always believed in his father, in what he said, and had always strived to live up to his expectations--but with all these new revelations, about the Kishin, about Eibon and the other eight old ones, even about _himself_ and his very own _being_, Kid couldn't help but doubt the man he had held in such high regard.

**34. Smother**

Considering how much bigger Shinigami was, with those huge hands of his and how he sometimes seemed to care _too_ much, it was no wonder Kid started to hate being hugged.

**35. Repress**

Seeing Kid go on another one of his symmetry speeches during a mission, Shinigami could only sigh, and wonder just when the boy would be able to hold back his inner demon.

**36. Obssession**

Everytime someone mentioned how his love of symmetry was unusual, Kid felt obliged to bring up another person with similar obsessions--did they really think Shibusen being so beautifully symmetrical was just a coincidence or something?

**37. Advise**

Now, to be fair, Shinigami was a very fair man who believed in free speech, but if he saw Spirit attempt to give his son advice on how to act with the Thompson sisters one more time, who would do _more_ than Shinigami Chop him.

**38. Sign**

Apparently there were supposed to be hidden signs in the most simple of things of what is to come, so Kid was trying to look back to figure out when he should have realised everything was going to go so, _so_ wrong in his life.

**39. Define**

If asked to define death, most people would say depressing, terrifying and merciless--to define Shinigami, however, they would generally say happy, confident and surprisingly kind, if a little goofy.

**40. Answer**

Kid had so many questions as of late, and if he ever got out of this damn book, he was going to make his father talk and tell him just What. The. _Hell_. Was going on.

**41. Bang**

The noise Liz and Patti produced when fired were so loud and powerful that Kid quickly became fascinated by guns in general, rather than just their symmetrical beauty, while Shinigami couldn't help but hate just how noisy they were.

**42. Life**

He was a shinigami, but he still had a human face, a pulse, a whole range of different feelings--surely all these things meant that he lived too, right?

**43. Death**

He was a shinigami, morphed into an image unrecognisable as human or any other living thing, that had killed far too many times in his existence--did this not mean that he truly was the epitome of death itself?

**44. Collect**

Kid could still remember when his father had first taught him how to take in souls, and can't help but believe the man to be an idiot sometimes for teaching a four year old boy how to communicate and collect _the dead_.

**45. Alert**

Even when it had been a particularly stressful day and all he wanted to do was go home, Shinigami would stay by his mirror whenever Kid was away on a mission, on the occasion that his son needed to contact him about something or other.

**46. Nag**

He didn't need a mother, Kid would think spitefully whenever his father would ramble on and on about one thing or another that he really didn't care about.

**47. Baffle**

Kid really did like to confuse him, Shinigami mused, when he found his son had come home with two Brooklyn sisters, with whom he said were now his weapons, despite how stubborn he was about getting a partner (or partners, in this particular case) not too long ago.

**48. Father**

It was certainly a surprise in its own right, becoming a parent, but Shinigami had started to like surprises after being stuck in one place for so long.

**49. Son**

There were times when he hated being called Death _the Kid_, as it always reminded him that to many people he was just the son of Shinigami, nothing more, nothing less.

**50. End**

He was unsure if when Kid's Sanzu Lines fully and permanently connected he would die, but if it was, Shinigami just _knew_ he would be able to leave with no regrets or doubts for the future, and vowed he'd go with a smile on his actual face.

* * *

If anyone is curious as to what Spirit is going on about in 10, it's just my own little theory that like all ancient things, Shinigami had his own old language that he would use to converse with his fellow Great Old Ones and what not, and that Kid just instinctively knew it, just like all other languages. Just my two cents, though.


End file.
